bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe Newell Simulator/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. W życiu pewne są trzy rzeczy. Śmierć, podatki, oraz gówniane gry wideo, zalewające cyfrowy rynek w hurtowych ilościach. Choć w gąszczu skleconych na jedno kopyto produkcji, o strukturze mocno chałowatej, da się wypatrzeć światełko w tunelu w postaci, innowacyjnych i dobrze przemyślanych niezależnych tytułów, dla których wrota Zielonego Światła, były wybawieniem przed zapomnieniem. To na nasze nieszczęście, są one jedynie wystającym na stercie krowiego łajna, złocistym wpół strawionym orzeszkiem. Jedni starają się wypłynąć na szerokie wody Stima, wciskając konsumentom programistyczne potwory frankensztajna, zbudowane z kupionych za pół darmo szablonów, i modeli ze sklepu juniti. Drudzy starają się zaskarbić sobie serca tłumu, zalewając swoje aplikacje grubą warstwą memów i innych śmiesznostek. A jeszcze inna grupa kieszonkowych przedsiębiorców, stara się zawojować rynek dystrybucji elektronicznej, cynicznymi symulatorami, licząc na to, że niezbyt rozgarnięta gawiedź, łyknie haczyk wraz z wędką. Wyzbywając się czarnego humoru niczym w Symulatorze Chirurga, błazenad rodem z Symulatora Kozy, czy krzty dowcipu łamiącego temat tabu, jak w Symulatorze Prysznica Z Własnym Ojcem, lecz bazując na suchych płentach, których całe założenie można opisać w kilku słowach. I dzisiaj wezmę na tapetę właśnie jeden z takich szyderczych wytworów. Jakim sposobem dzisiejszy gość, zdołał obudzić we mnie mordercze instynkty? O tym w tym odcinku. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Gabe Newell Simulator, prześlizgnęła się przez zerojedynkowe szczeliny, w fazie wczesnego dostępu, nawiedzając przy okazji komputery osobiste, trzynastego października, 2015 roku, za pośrednictwem usługi steam greenlight, po czym niewiele ponad dwa miesiące później, przeistoczyła się w pełną wersję. Pomysłodawcą całego tego przedsięwzięcia, był niejaki Antonio Renna, nie mylić z Rynną, który swoim cudownym dzieckiem, podzielił się z resztą społeczności w dniu świętego Walentego. Zgodnie z udostępnionymi wówczas materiałami promocyjnymi, mieliśmy wejść w buty samego wodza platformy Steam, Gabena, który po ogłoszeniu długo oczekiwanej trzeciej odsłony jego kasowej serii, musi odeprzeć hordy kosmitów, zesłanych przez konkurencyjne korporacje, by spełnić mokry sen każdego gracza o dłuższym stażu, wydając na światło dzienne miejską legendę świata gier wideo. Jednak moją uwagę przykuł przedostatni akapit, w którym człowiek orkiestra komunikuje, że opublikuje ten produkt dopiero wówczas, gdy ktoś ze steama, bądź sam Lord nad wszystkich Lordów, odpowie na jego prośby. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, za pośrednictwem poczty elektronicznej, sam zainteresowany, wyciągnął przyjacielską dłoń w stronę autora, oznajmiając, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Wieść szybko obiegła zakątki Internetu skupiające się na technologii, a karuzela atencji kręciła się jak nigdy. Szkoda tylko, że Antonio prędko z niej wyleciał niewiele później, gdy jego projekt opuścił progi Zielonego Światła i trafił do sprzedaży. Zanim jednak przejdę do meritum, sprawdźmy wpierw, jak ta istna czarna perła wśród symulator, została odebrana na portalach internetowych. Mimo, iż od pojawienia się finalnej wersji tego ekskrementu, upłynęło relatywnie sporo wody w Wiśle, praktycznie żaden mniejszy bądź większy serwis koncentrujący się wokół gier, nad nim się nie pochylił. I to włącznie z tymi na naszej wschodniej granicy. I jedyną próbką reprezentatywną zdaje się znajdować na sama platformie, na której się ta szopka rozgrywa. A mówiąc dokładnie w dziale recenzji użytkowników, gdzie plon Rennego, zebrał czterdzieści cztery procent pozytywnych opinii. No to będzie grubo. Gdy tylko wprawimy w zapłon aplikację, oraz zdołamy przedrzeć się przez wyskakujące okienko konfiguracyjne, oraz późniejszy logotyp, podtrzymującego przy życiu aplikację sil nika, rzecz jasna na darmowej licencji, zostajemy wnet wrzuceni do takiej oto szkarady. Po lewej i prawej stronie ekranu, łby wychylają podobizny arcymistrza pary i zaworów, o baryłkowej aparycji. Na dalszym planie, możemy dostrzec argusowym okiem, wyciętą w trapez facjatę naszego, będącego nieco przy kości zucha, na którego czoło nalepiono, nazwę uruchomionego dzieła. Za nim rozpościera się metaliczna konstrukcja, w kształcie przypominającym do złudzenia symbol Iluminatów, a w tle nasze bębenki słuchowe, mogą posmakować elektronicznej młócki, skomponowanej przez niespełnionego disk dżokeja, w którą to zapewne sam przodek Banderasa, upchnął parę odzywek poczciwego pasibrzucha. Od poziomu euforii dostałem zgagi. Pomijając nachalne próby promocji swoich stron, na portalach społecznościowych, oraz zawartą poniżej stronę internetową, otrzymujemy dostęp również do sekcji jak grać, która to tak naprawdę jest instruktażowym filmem, objaśniającym nam pokrótce sterowanie. Warto dodać, że materiał ten nie dość, że był montowany w Łindows Muwi Mejkerze, to jeszcze zawiera ziarno, którego nie powstydziłaby się roztrzaskana kamera fał ha es, zanurzona w szambie. Czyżby ten kawał wydalin, miał kurwa budżet minusowy? Niech to wam posłuży jako preludium tego, co nas czeka po odpaleniu kampanii. A będzie to prawdziwa jazda bez trzymanki. Nasza przygoda ma swój początek, podczas konferencji gie trzy w Los Andżeles, gdzie głowa walw, bądź jak kto woli dobroduszny jegomość, o blond włosach i rubensowskich kształtach, postanawia urzeczywistnić najskrytsze marzenia, miłośników przygód doktora niemowy, potwierdzając prace nad legendarną trójką. Jednak błogostan nie trwał zbyt długo, gdyż inne spółki widząc taki a nie inny stan rzeczy, postanowiły wysłać do progów firmy Gejba, dziesiątki pokrak, by te powstrzymały naczelnego, przed wypuszczeniem ich kamienia milowego na sklepowe półki. Tak więc, ścieramy z czoła pot, a z kącików ust resztki burgera, zakładamy charakterystyczny czarny kombinezon z pomarańczowymi zdobieniami, i z ułożonym fryzem, po krótkiej rozmowie z nieco zgarbioną woskową figurą, wkraczamy do akcji. Przedzierając się przez całą siedzibę, faszerujemy śrutem napotkane ściekowe mutanty, i zbieramy porozrzucane po szafkach i biurkach spluwy. Na naszej drodze będziemy też musieli, korzystać z naszego cyrkowego zaplecza. Przemierzając jedną lokację, będziemy zmuszeni przeskoczyć nad przewróconą kolumną, a przy kolejnej, podczas ucieczki przed hordą wygłodniałych mutantów, pójdzie w ruch zdolność turlania, bez łamania przy tym kręgosłupa. Choć i tak przez większość czasu, nie będziemy odrywać ociekającego tłuszczem, i innymi wydzielinami, palca od spustu. Nie ma mowy także o żadnych łamigłówkach, polegających na pociąganiu dźwigienek, pokręteł, czy innych zabawach z kurkami, a do czerwoności możemy rozgrzać co najwyżej palce, od wywijania kan kana na klawiaturze. Wśród całej menażerii niewydarzeńców do wysłania w niebyt, możemy wyróżnić, kulejące maszkary z bumerangiem wbitym w czoło, i tępymi kijami hokejowymi w miejscu łapsk. Chodzące na sześciu odnóżach góry mięsa, które gdy tylko dostrzegą naszą tęgą budowę, popierdalają w naszą stronę, niczym wystrzelona zu bota torpeda. Motocyklistów, którzy biorąc lekcje z bohatera Martwego Zła, wymienili sobie rękę na tasak. Zmutowane modliszki, z trzema patrzałkami i dwoma antenkami, które najpewniej przed wejściem na pole walki, najadły się szaleju. Skąpane w kwasie piąte wody po kisielu stalkerów, którym wrosła w gębę gazowa maska. Niebieskich byczków ze złamanym rogiem, których nadprzyrodzona siła obdarzyła, dwoma mosznowymi worami z kolcami na wierzchu. Oraz wreszcie mniejszych kolosów na glinianych nóżkach, które starają się powygryzać kopyta naszemu dzielnemu mężowi. I choć ich wygląd może budzić niesmak, bądź w niektórych przypadkach nawet odrazę, to intelektem nie grzeszą. Choć starają się uśpić naszą czujność ukrywając się za ścianami, to i tak po zanotowaniu okularnika, w swojej szarży prędzej pakują się w najbliższą ścianę, aniżeli w obrany przez siebie cel. Kiedy stoją na czatach na środku korytarza, dowiadują się o naszej obecności dopiero w momencie, gdy zostaną rażeni gromem pocisków. A gdy już zdobędą się na większą pogoń, szybko ostudzą swój zapał, po tym jak przegonimy ich truchtem. Narzędzia mordu również pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Poza znanym z kanter strajka pistoletem fajw sewen, którego wielkość magazynku jest niewiele większa, od pensji wykolejeńca odstawiającego wózki w Biedronce, otrzymujemy dostęp również do pistoletu maszynowego em jeden a jeden, automat Kałasznikowa, Ha Ka Gie trzydzieści sześć eS oraz kiść granatów, które po rzuceniu rozpuszczają się w atmosferze, zanim zdążą wylądować na posadzce. Co ciekawe, Ci dysponujący wnikliwym spojrzeniem, mogą przyuważyć regres w stosunku do tego, co mogliśmy otrzymać we wcześniejszej edycji. Pozbyto się karabinu snajperskiego, a miłośnicy wszystkie co ostre, z Gejbem na czele, mogą zapomnieć o maczetach bądź kosach znanych ze wczesnego dostępu, którymi to nasz chwat nieporadnie wymachiwał. Najwyraźniej twórca postanowił ukryć wszystkie te cacuszka, między fałdami tłuszczu sterowanego przez nas gieroja. Pomijając absolutny brak odrzutu i rozrzutu, który wpisuje się w każdą strzelaninę z dna marketowego kosza, po położeniu trupem paru dziwotworów, nasze bystre oko może dostrzec fakt, iż pociski mają właściwości paraliżujące. Zdarza się, że po oberwaniu paru kulek delikwent pada na ziemie, niemiłosiernie ją klepiąc. A czasami przyjęcie zbyt dużej ilości nabojów na klatę, wymusza na nieboskiej kreaturze wykonanie fikołka, gmerając przy tym potylicą o podłogę. Chęć przegryzienia własnej tętnicy szyjnej, budzi również struktura przygotowanych przez Antonio poziomów. I to już od pierwszej lokacji. Choć zdarzy się tutaj mrugnięcie okiem, w stronę fanów Tim Fortres dwa, oraz nalot memicznych obrazków z Gej benem, to znajdzie się tutaj też wypełniony ślepymi zaułkami, i zasadzkami labirynt, którego nie powstydziłby się niejeden Minotaur. I by jeszcze bardziej wprawić gracza w stan skrupulatnej kurwicy, wejście do niego zostało ozdobione gigantycznym, jak mięsień piwny naszego junaka znakiem. Niedługo później zahaczamy o kolejne pomieszczenia placówki, które bardziej niż biuro przypominają statek kosmiczny, na której to odkrywamy największego przeciwnika, sympatycznego pulpeta. Bowiem nie jest nim jego tusza, czy słabość do noży, a schody, które jako jedyne stawiają się naszemu blondynowi. Niekiedy natrafimy też na istną ekstazę kreatywności, oraz pokaz figlarności projektanta, gdyż w jednym z ostatnich etapów, przed korytarzem, w którym znajduje się wejście do kolejnego, natrafimy na kamienną półkę, na której znajduje się pięć lewitujących w powietrzu kluczy, służących absolutnie niczemu. Po srogim bólu brzucha od tego wykurwistego żartu, przyjdzie pora też na odrobinę irytacji, kiedy to będziemy błądzić przez korytarze, prowadzące donikąd, opatrzone specjalnymi strzałkami, które mistrz kodu wstawił tylko po to, byśmy wyrwali sobie resztkę włosów z głowy. Jednak prawdziwy geniusz Renny, objawia się w samym meni wyboru misji. Nie dość, że mamy dostęp do ostatniej misji już na starcie, to gdy tylko raz zginiemy w pierwszym, gej ben wypina przed nami cztery litery, blokując nam wejście do pierwszego i ostatniego poziomu. No chyba, że wyłączymy program, i uruchomimy go ponownie. Lordzie Gejbenie, widzisz a nie grzmisz. Ośrodek wzroku w mózgu, atakuje również oprawa estetyczna ogrywanego gniota. Czupryna żarłoka wygląda jak nasmarowana woskiem, lico z kolei kojarzy się z czymś, co spierdoliło z kopalni węgla brunatnego, opancerzenie przypomina coś, zbudowanego z roztopionych klocków lego, chód przywodzi na myśl nawrót hemoroidów, a od akrobacji, których nie powstydziłby się Natan Drejk czy inna Lara, wręcz bije kunszt i przepych. Nie inaczej jest też z prezencją, spotykanych tu i ówdzie plugastw, zesłanych z dna piekieł, notabene ukradzionych w całości ze sklepu juniti, które to pociesznie wysyłamy na łono Abrahama. Modele wyglądają jak wycięte przez pijanego, bądź niespełna rozumu noworodka, a do wypitraszenia oświetlenia, użyto garści połamanych kredek świecowych. Obok grafiki dzielnie kroczy strona dźwiękowa. Choć, mówiąc z ręką na sercu, ciężko ją ułowić uchem, nawet przy wbiciu aparatu słuchowego, prosto do mózgowia. Mimo założenia gargantuicznych gumowców, nasz szczupły inaczej nie wydaje z siebie żadnych odgłosów, włącznie z sapaniem. Zatkane drogi oddechowe mają też, próbujące zgładzić nas kreatury, które nie pisną słówkiem nawet po nieuchronnej śmierci. Bronie brzmią jak dziadek do orzechów. A odnajdując jakikolwiek utwór muzyczny, czujemy się jakbyśmy trafili na Święty Gral. Choć oczywiście wypełniony po brzegi afrodyzjakiem, wyjętym wprost z odbytu Lucyfera. Zresztą, zasmakujcie tej grobowej ciszy na własnej skórze. Przyszedł czas na creme de la creme tego widowiska, czyli technikalia. A naprawdę jest o czym mówić. Włócząc się po labiryncie z pierwszej miejscówki, możemy zaobserwować skutki promieniowania na czerepie naszej kolubryny. W tej samej lokacji odnotujemy również nachodzące na siebie tekstury. Maszkarony zanim zdążą wyzionąć ducha potrafią zastygnąć swoim cielskiem jak słup soli, blokując przy okazji kawałek planszy. A niekiedy po kopnięciu w kalendarz, ich animacja po prostu się zatrzyma, po czym trafią do krainy wiecznych łowów, ot tak się ulatniając. Czasem po wduszeniu klawisza odpowiedzialnego za odskok, nasza postać wykona efektywny wślizg. Gdy jednak manewr ten zdołamy wykonać przy wysuniętej ku górze podkładce, wtem zdołamy wybić się naszą ziemską powłoką przez ścianę i wyjść poza teren misji. W niektórych przypadkach podczas przejścia z jednej misji do drugiej, melodia lecąca w poprzednim się nie wyłączy, tworząc wcieloną kakofonię. Opatrunki, znajdujące się w etapie piątym, nie dają się podnieść. A kiedy wykonamy wślizg wchodząc w oponenta, kamera zawiesi się na nogach naszego utuczonego kompana. Jednak prawdziwy opad szczęki uświadczymy na końcu naszej tułaczki, gdyż po podejściu do terminala w zapyziałej dziurze, otrzymamy wybór wprowadzenia trzeciego half lajfa do sklepu, bądź jego permanentnego usunięcia. I niech obraz powie sam za siebie. Suma sumarum, gra Gabe Newell Simulator, spod skrzydeł Antonio Renny, to jedna z najbardziej urągliwych prób spieniężenia żartobliwych symulatorów, oraz żartów na temat trzeciego half life-a, z jaką się do tej pory spotkałem. Jakiekolwiek próby zakrzywienia kącików ust, bo o jakimkolwiek rechocie nawet nie ma tutaj mowy, zostają szybko ukrócone przez toporność i monotonię, towarzyszącą nam od pierwszych chwil, a więcej zobaczymy tu ukradzionych szablonów, niż faktycznych żartów i fiksacji na temat liczby trzy. Produkcja ta jest tak niewarta zapamiętania, że po wyjściu do pulpitu czułem się, jakby faceci w czerni pstryknęli mnie neutra lizerem. Wizualna strona jest obleśna, ta dźwiękowa praktycznie nie występuje, a jak zdradza swoją obecność to działa lepiej niż niejeden proszek nasenny, przeciwnicy są potulni jak baranki, mapy kompletnie bez wyrazu, a sama historia dobiega końca zaledwie po trzydziestu ośmiu minutach. I choć artysta amator zadbał także o dodatkowy tryb zabawy, to jest on niczym więcej niż kolejnym nudnym klikaczem, na który wyjebane miał nawet sam programista. I choć wiem, że ta gra miała być z założenia żartem, to i tak jest to żart, za którego musimy wyłożyć prawie trzy euro. Nie simoleony, nie tazosy, ale kurwa eurosy. Wolałbym ścisnąć swoje rodzinne klejnoty w imadle, niż kolejny raz sięgnąć po tę ramotę. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (2016) Category:Transkrypty NGW (symulator) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10)